


Alone for the New Year

by novagray



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, aleks just doesn't want his boy alone, but kinda, not yet together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novagray/pseuds/novagray
Summary: Aleks is visiting family for the holidays like he usually does. James stayed in LA like he usually does. But when Aleks finds out James is going to be spending NYE streaming and not doing anything? Well, Aleks isn't going to let James spend it alone.





	Alone for the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! just something little that popped in my head.

_so what are you doing tonight?_

_just streaming. matching subs tonight so there goes my PayPal_

_you do it to yourself so I don't want to hear it. just streaming? it's NYE, dude! so many people are still in LA, you should go do something._

_you know I don't really do the whole bar scene unless with you. on NYE? fuck. no. I'm fine, thanks. when are you coming back?_

 

Unless with you... that was repeating in Aleks' head all day. This year had been... different for he and James, to say the least. They weren't dating or anything but there was something there with them. Aleks started going to the bar less, James streamed a little less, and the two found themselves spending time together outside of work which hadn't really happened since the move to LA. 

LA had been weird for their friendship. James couldn't handle the city so he lived as far away from it as he could, Aleks was convinced. His drive in to the warehouse was a fucking hour! Aleks on the other hand, he wanted to fully experience the LA life. A city apartment, living right in the midst of everything. They had never lived so far apart since becoming friends so it was... weird. And there were so many other people here, people Aleks normally didn't get to see. He got caught up in everything and next thing he knew, James was over at his apartment to film a fucking CCTV. And then Aleks was over at James' to film a CCTV. They didn't hang out as friends anymore and they were losing employees every few months it seemed. It was stressful but it was ultimately what rekindled... whatever they had been, if they had been anything before LA. 

"Another one bites the fucking dust my dude. You ready for 14 hour days?" Aleks asked, rubbing over his face as he collapsed back into one of the chairs in the lobby of their warehouse. 

"Reminds me of when we first started." James commented, his dark gaze moving over to Aleks. Fuck. Aleks had changed so much since coming to LA. Not in a bad way, not at all but he was so different from his Colorado self. He looked good though, the bleach blonde hair and the bit of muscle in his arms, the little bit extra around his belly. He wasn't a scrawny kid, he looked _good_ and James slightly hated that he thought that.

"At least we have a slightly better idea of what we're doing now." Aleks grinned, his eyes over on James. "Come on, lets grab dinner. I can't even remember the last time we grabbed food without other people." Which wasn't a lie. Standing up, Aleks checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. "I'm taking you to this Korean BBQ place I went to with Khail. You'll like it, I promise."

And with that, they started hanging out more. Dinners after the warehouse, meeting up at a dog park that was half way between their places. Eventually Aleks just... came over. They would watch movies and Netflix shows, a few YouTube videos so they could just shit on whatever they were watching. Aleks' feet would end up in James' lap and James would rub over his ankle idly, sometimes James' head would fall to his shoulder after a particularly long day and Aleks was there rubbing the back of his neck or his head, murmuring that James was wearing himself thin trying to balance everything. Which was true. Cow Chop, his own channel, streaming, and now whatever they were doing together. James made time for him when he should be sleeping and Aleks couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. 

They weren't dating though. Not official, not unofficial. Either could do what they wanted but all Aleks wanted was to spend his free time with James. He got rid of Tinder on his phone, politely got out of date situations his friends tried to 'helpfully' set up for him. They thought he was lonely, he needed a nice girl or guy. He had a nice guy, and it would be impossible to compare anyone to James. That man was in a league all his own. 

All that lead Aleks to now. To sitting at his parents' house and wishing he was back in LA... wishing he was back with James. Getting on his phone, he found a last minute flight back to California and he debated for about ten minutes before deciding to just fucking do it. He wasn't doing anyone any favors by being where he didn't want to be anymore. Buying his ticket, he went to break the news to his mom that he needed to fly back home tonight. After a few questions, she got the real reason out of him. "Fine. FINE!" Aleks said, defeated with pink cheeks. "I'm flying back to LA to see James, okay? He's by himself and like, I know he likes spending holidays with chat and all, I just. I think I should be there. We like, we're kind of thinking about maybe being something." Which was true on his part, he wasn't sure what was going on in James' head. And the realization that maybe Aleks made up this whole not relationship in his head made him question even flying back to LA. What if James was just being affectionate? Okay. James wasn't affectionate, not like that, there had to be something. Right? Aleks could feel it. The way James looked at him now, it was different. The way James would smile, or talk to him, or anything really... everything felt so much more than a year or two ago. 

Landing at LAX, Aleks had one hour until the clock hit midnight. One fucking hour, he was never going to make it to James' place from LAX in a fucking hour! Snatching his bag, Aleks frantically tried to get an Uber or Lyft, whoever could get to him the fastest. It was only five minutes but fuck, the blond didn't have five minutes to spare at this point. Climbing in the back seat, Aleks rubbed his face anxiously. Fuck, fuck. This whole thing was going to blow up in his face because he couldn't get there on time. God DAMMIT. "What's wrong? It is New Year's Eve, isn't this the time for positive thinking and all that?" His Lyft driver asked as looking back in the rear-view mirror. Oh, this was the last thing he needed right now. "If you can get there by 11:55, I will give you $100 tip. Sound good? It's... it's so fucking important." Aleks admitted, a little defeated. He wasn't sure why he was placing so much on this moment. On being there with James for the New Year but it mattered to him, enough that he flew across the country last minute to make it happen. Tossing the $100 at the driver when they made it, Aleks couldn't stop thanking them. Nearly forgetting his bag, Aleks quickly grabbed it and practically dashed up the sidewalk. Knocking on the man's door, Aleks wondered if James would even answer his door this late. Probably thought it was some fucker pulling a prank or whatever.

"JAMES! James, dude! Let me in!"

A few moments later the door was opening up, James looking skeptical. "What the fuck are you doing here? You weren't coming back until Wednesday..." he started before Aleks pushed himself past James and into his house, much to Ein's delight. Bending down to quickly scratch her head, his attention was back on James. "I'll give you the full rundown later if you really want it." Aleks promised. Standing there, he couldn't help but feel a little silly. He rushed across the country so he could be back with this guy he was not dating so they would start the New Year together. As midnight struck and he could hear whatever broadcast James had been watching on stream cheering 'Happy New Year!', Aleks stepped up to the other. Cupping the other's face in his hands, Aleks pulled him in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips as his heart raced in his chest. 

"Happy New Year, James." Aleks murmured, barely a whisper, before kissing James again and letting their noses brush. Feeling James kiss him back and wind his arms around Aleks, the blond couldn't help but melt against him. He didn't misread the situation. He didn't make up this whole thing in his head. He and James were on the same page, mostly. Maybe he kissed him a little too eagerly, tilting his head and deepening the kiss but James followed his lead as the pair stood in James' living room and made out slowly. Pulling back, their foreheads rest together as they both admired the kiss swollen lips of the other.

Without a word, James took Aleks' hand and pulled him upstairs. Stopping outside of his office, James announced that Aleks actually popped over and he wasn't going to make the other watch him stream. Aleks peeked his head in, waving to chat and James quickly logged off before any speculation came on the screen. "What are you doing?" Aleks asked, laughing a little nervously as James walked back over to him. Taking Aleks' hand, James laced their fingers together and the two walked out of the office and down the hall to James' bedroom. 

"I'm going to give you the best New Year ever, Aleksandr."


End file.
